Il suffit parfois d'ouvrir les yeux
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Ils sont complétement gagas de l'autre et ça les ronge. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore remarqué, c'est que c'était réciproque ! Mais parfois, il suffit simplement d'ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir contempler l'évidence... Et plus si affinités !
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Votre dévouée MissPadfootBlack :D

**Titre:** Il suffit parfois d'ouvrir les yeux...

**Pairing:** Don/Danny :D

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand désespoir. Surtout Danny, MIAM !). Non les créateurs sont Anthony E. Zuiker, Ann Donahue et Carol Mandelsohn :)

Prologue

POV DON

La première fois qu'il m'est apparu, ce fut comme une sorte de déclic. Comme si tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avant n'était qu'un semblant de vie, un simple croquis de la véritable beauté de l'existence…

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la situation était ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique, ni qu'elle se prêtait à une rencontre qui allait bouleverser le cours de ma vie (qui jusqu'alors était demeurée misérable) : un cadavre était étendu à mes pieds, une orbite vide (oui, nous allions retrouver par après son œil dans une poubelle non loin : admirablement charmant !), la bouche ouverte et une jambe qui formait un angle véritablement impressionnant avec le reste du corps (imaginez un petit peu : l'intersection de sa cuisse et de son bassin formait un angle droit tout à fait parfait… vers l'extérieur bien entendu… Et son pied reposait à côté de son oreille). Mais quand il arriva, même la répugnance du macchabé sur l'asphalte fut supplantée par la magnificence qu'il dégageait et la fascination qui naquit alors en moi.

Il était vêtu d'un jeans moulant et d'un pull blanc un poil trop étroit, ce qui, je dois dire, n'était absolument pas déplaisant : j'avais ainsi tout le loisir de laisser mon esprit imaginer la poitrine musclée et admirablement bien dessinée que le vêtement ne laissait que deviner (je pense d'ailleurs que quand il se pencha sur le corps pour l'observer et que son pull s'en retrouva encore plus petit, ma mâchoire inférieure eut un moment d'égarement et se laissa légèrement pendre, me rendant l'air tout à fait ahuri avec la bouche ouverte et des yeux comme des soucoupes…).

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Je me retrouvais soudainement face à deux saphirs absolument charmants qui me fixaient d'un regard interrogateur. Au vu de la fréquence de mes battements de coeur, j'allais faire une crise cardiaque dans les deux minutes s'il continuait à me regarder avec ses yeux à damner un saint. Mes deux neurones restants éprouvaient tellement de mal à se connecter que je faillis répondre la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, à savoir cette réponse très spirituelle : « un mort ». Oui, j'étais pas dans la merde moi. Si je n'articulais pas quelque chose dans la seconde à la place de le dévorer du regard, il allait surement s'enfuir en criant au fou… ou au viol, selon le point de vue. Je fis donc un effort surhumain sur moi-même afin de dire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent et intelligent :

- Un homme, la trentaine, retrouvé sur le trottoir. Il est probablement tombé du haut de l'immeuble, ce qui explique la position de sa jambe. Ce n'est néanmoins pas sa chute qui a causé la mort, mais ceci…

Je lui montrais de petites traces de morsure sur la cheville du cadavre :

- C'est une morsure de veuve noire, comme l'indique la forme de la morsure.

Merci Seigneur, j'avais réussi à exposer le cas correctement et sans bafouillages. Je me sentais un surhomme !

- Et en ce qui concerne son œil ?

- Euh…

Il venait de replonger son regard dans le mien. Il ne fallait pas trop me demander non plus !

- FLACK REGARDEZ !

Sauvé par le gong : un de mes hommes venait de retrouver l'œil dans une poubelle, ce qui lui fit tourner le regard et me permit de reprendre une contenance une fois le contact visuel rompu. Je repris donc mon discours là où il en était :

- La blessure est post-mortem, il n'a presque pas saigné.

- Je ne comprends pas… Si on ne lui avait pas extrait un œil, ça aurait pu passer pour un accident : il se fait mordre et, de stupeur, il tombe du toit. Mais là, on ne peut pas nier qu'une tierce personne est intervenue…

Ciel quelle expression magnifique il prenait quand il réfléchissait…

Une main se posa sur son épaule :

- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir Danny…

Mac lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut d'ailleurs rendu et que je ne pus m'empêcher d'atrocement jalouser, espérant qu'un jour il m'en destinerait un rien qu'à moi…

POV DANNY

Quand Mac m'avait dit qu'il me plairait, je ne pense pas qu'il avait pensé si bien dire... Dès que je fus arrivé sur les lieux du crime, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être totalement subjugué par la classe et la beauté naturelle qu'il dégageait.

Il portait un jeans surmonté d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste, et je maudis pendant plusieurs minutes ces deux dernières car elles ne me faisaient pas le plaisir de laisser ne fut-ce que deviner le torse qu'elles couvraient jalousement (bien que je fus obligé de reconnaître qu'elles lui allaient absolument à ravir et lui donnaient un air distingué que j'aimais tant).

Je fis l'effort de m'arracher à sa contemplation pour me pencher sur le corps, dont je n'avais plus que faire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

J'essayai de mettre le plus possible de conviction dans ma voix et me dis qu'il était temps de redevenir professionnel mais mes résolutions furent bien vite balayées quand son regard azur me mit au tapis d'un seul coup d'œil.

Il m'exposa l'affaire sans tourner autour du pot, ce qui me déçu : j'aurais écouté sa voix pendant des heures, même si c'était pour me dire qu'un typé était tombé d'un toit.

Quand il remonta délicatement le pantalon du cadavre pour me permettre de découvrir les meurtrissures de sa cheville, je tressaillis imperceptiblement et me mis à manquer d'air : il avait exécuté son geste avec tant de douceur que j'imaginais déjà ses mains sur mes chevilles… Je perdais la boule là ! J'étais malade de jalousie pour un cadavre….

Je lui montrais ensuite l'orbite vide en lui demandant de quoi il en retournait.

- Euh…

Je ne remarquai même pas que ma question restait sans réponse : je venais de me reperdre dans l'océan de ces yeux.

- FLACK REGARDEZ !

Heureusement qu'il était là celui-là ! Sinon je pense que je lui aurais sauté dessus…

Mais mon âme de scientifique repris soudainement le dessus quand il me dit que la blessure avait été affligée après la mort de la victime et je fis l'effort surhumain de me plonger dans une réflexion profonde alors que l'homme qui allait, je le savais, hanté mes prochaines nuits n'était pas même à un mètre de moi. Réflexion qui fut d'ailleurs rapidement interrompue par Mac :

- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir Danny…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? x) J'espère que ça y est, vous êtes conquis :D ! (non mais c'est pas vrai, j'en demande pas tant, je voudrais juste susciter un peu d'intérêt, c'est tout :P)

Allez, je vous autorise à être critiques, c'est bon que c'est vous ;) (Soyez pas trop méchants quand même hein ;) c'est ma 1e fic sur cette série et ma 2e en général... ^^)


	2. Chapitre 1

Thancks to ysialyse pour l'ajout aux alertes :D ! Ça me fait plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV DON

L'affaire avait été résolue sans grands problèmes pour l'équipe de chercheurs en un peu plus d'une semaine : un malade mental avait décidé de faire payer à son voisin de palier arachnophile son amour pour les ignobles bestioles à huit pattes de matière singulière, rien de bien extraordinaire pour des flics qui exerçaient à New-York en somme.

Ce qu'il y avait par contre d'extraordinaire, c'était que j'étais assis avec l'équipe de la scientifique dans une taverne, un verre de tequila entre les mains et l'homme de mes rêves assis face à moi et que je ne savais absolument pas comment Mac avait réussi à m'embobiner là-dedans alors que je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe.

« C'est rien, on travaille ensemble maintenant. Donc on boit ensemble ! » Ce fut sur cette réflexion extrêmement philosophique que leur chef s'éclipsa en s'excusant et en expliquant qu'une affaire en cours l'appelait à l'aide.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je pus totalement me repaître de la vision d'un Danny un rien bourré sans craindre à chaque instant le célèbre regard perçant de Mac Taylor.

Nous étions devenus amis durant cette semaine passée ensemble : j'aimais son esprit vif et drôle et lui… Lui je ne savais absolument pas ce qui lui plaisait chez moi mais l'idée que quelque chose au moins lui avait donné envie d'être mon ami me faisait presque toucher les étoiles…

- Ca va Don ? T'as l'air bizarre tu dis rien, ça change ! Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? On dirait que t'es mur pour aller te jeter sous le tram !

Il avait dit ça en se penchant vers moi, afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Je sus qu'il s'était amusé de sa dernière phrase car le côté droit de ses lèvres magnifiques se contracta doucement vers le haut. Dieu que je pouvais aimer ce sourire en coin…

- Si ça va, t'inquiète. C'est la téquila qui me monte un peu à la tête…

Ce fut ma bouche qui répondit, car mon cerveau hurlait : « NON CA NE VA PAS ! Tu me rends barjot et rien que de sentir ton mollet si proche du mien sous la table, je deviens fou ! ». Oui bon… heureusement que ma bouche avait pris les devants…

- AH CA ! Quand on prend une boisson d'homme, on assume !

Sur ces mots, il leva son verre de whisky, qu'il vida cul sec.

- T'aurais peut-être dû prendre un Cécémel Don…

- Ah ah… Ton humour m'épate de jour en jour Messer, vraiment…

J'eus l'impression qu'une lueur étrange illumina son regard à l'entente de son nom. Mais je me ressaisis en me disant que la tequila devait commencer à réellement faire son effet.

- Oh ça me touche beaucoup… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

POV DANNY

Il était si proche de moi à cet instant… Seul moins d'un mètre de table nous séparait et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas que je force sur le whisky si je ne voulais pas faire disparaître cette distance de manière relativement… brutale.

Néanmoins, il m'inquiétait : il avait le regard perdu et une expression de tristesse profonde sur le visage. Je sentis les poils de mes bras se hérisser sous le frisson qui me parcourait : on aurait dit un ange déchu. Mais je savais que cet air ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le grand Don Flack était taraudé par un mal d'amour et ça, ça me tordait les tripes de jalousie et de désespoir, bien que je ne laissais rien paraître. Je m'enquis tout de même de son état, craignant quelque peu sa réponse mais ne supportant plus de le voir avec une telle expression sur le visage, bien que s'il commençait à m'exposer ses problèmes de cœur, je ne crois pas que je serais en mesure de le supporter.

- Ca va Don ? T'as l'air bizarre tu dis rien, ça change ! Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? On dirait que t'es mur pour aller te jeter sous le tram !

Mon Dieu, que la dernière phrase pouvait être idiote ! Pour dire cela, je ne disais rien ! Mais j'avais tout de même réussi à le faire sortir de sa léthargie, ce qui m'arracha un sourire que je contins tant bien que mal.

- Si ça va, t'inquiète. C'est la téquila qui me monte un peu à la tête…

Bien sûr… Avec un seul verre même pas terminé, c'est clair que là, c'était la gueule de bois assurée au réveil ! Je gardais néanmoins ma réflexion pour moi, mais le fait qu'il ne veuille pas m'ouvrir son cœur creusa un peu plus le fossé qui avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine. Je tentais de masquer ma frustration et ma douleur derrière mon verre de whisky, que je vidai d'un trait.

- T'aurais peut-être dû prendre un Cécémel Don…

Ca y est, ma connerie refaisait surface ! Non mais, je ne savais pas dire autre chose que des débilités profondes en sa présence ou quoi ? A la place de lui remonter le moral, je le gratifiais de mon humour lourd et idiot… J'aurais tant voulu à cet instant le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire d'oublier la personne qui le mettait dans cet état parce que moi, je valais mieux, car moi, je le voulais, moi, je l'aimais, et moi, je ne jetterais jamais son cœur dans le caniveau ! Oui… peut-être que ma remarque idiote valait mieux après tout…

- Ah ah… Ton humour m'épate de jour en jour Messer, vraiment…

Une main indésirable vint violemment farfouiller mes intestins et je tressaillis légèrement quand il siffla mon nom avec hargne. Je n'aimais pas qu'il m'appelle ainsi, j'avais l'impression que l'emploi de mon nom et non de mon prénom que j'aimais tant entendre sortir de ses lèvres créait une sorte de barrière entre nous. Je répliquais néanmoins par une nouvelle démonstration magistrale de ma bêtise :

- Oh ça me touche beaucoup… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

Non, effectivement, il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait me toucher…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'avaient rouvert la bouche, les autres membres de l'équipe nous annoncèrent qu'ils rentraient et, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de rester en tête à tête avec l'homme de mes rêves, nous en fîmes autant.

Nous nous saluèrent brièvement à la sortie de la taverne et chacun pris le chemin de son chez-soi respectif. Je me retournais discrètement pour le voir une dernière fois avant de rejoindre mon lit froid qui réclamait ardemment sa présence et à la vue de sa tête basse et de son pas las, je me jurais, à mes risques et périls, de découvrir qui avait osé faire naître ce sentiment de mélancolie profonde chez mon Apollon aux yeux bleus…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? :D

Vos avis me feraient très plaisir :) J'ai eu du mal avec le début du chapitre ! Je l'ai recommencé 6 fois mais après mes doigts ont vite trouvé tous seuls :) Je fais gaffe à l'orthographe alors si jamais il y a une faute grosse comme un building de NY, dites le moi ! ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

POV DON

Nous étions sur une nouvelle affaire : une femme de vingt-cinq ans avait été retrouvée morte chez elle, un couteau planté dans le ventre. Pas d'empreintes, mais d'étranges taches claires autour du corps avaient attiré notre attention et des échantillons avaient été prélevées afin de procéder à des analyses.

Je me retrouvais donc à observer avec envie le scientifique de ma vie en pleine action à travers l'épaisse vitre qui séparait le labo du couloir, n'osant pas l'interrompre dans son travail et attendant qu'il termine pour lui faire part de nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. Il s'affairait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, ce qui faisait virevolter son tablier. Tablier qui faisait d'ailleurs l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus inavoués… et inavouables.

Cependant, je trouvais Danny bizarre depuis quelques jours : il ne cessait de se renseigner sur mes fréquentations, me posait des questions sur mes goûts en matière de femmes, sur mes anciennes conquêtes,… Il faisait tout pour que cela paraisse naturel mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en était rien. Avait-il deviné mon amour pour lui ? Serait-il temps que je me fasse du souci ? Que je me mette carrément en quête d'une poutre solide et d'une corde ? Car si je perdais son amitié, si je perdais ce lien qui s'était peu à peu tissé entre nous au fil des jours et qui avait fini par être mon seul raccord avec la vie, je n'étais plus rien. Et s'il découvrait mon secret, il était certain qu'il serait dégoûté et qu'il me détesterait pour l'avoir trahi, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

Je sursautais, bien qu'il m'ait posé la question d'une voix extrêmement douce. Plongé dans mes doutes, je ne l'avais pas entendu quitter le labo et se diriger vers moi.

- Euh… Je…

Bon sang mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je m'y prenne à deux fois pour lui exposer les choses ? Dès qu'il posait ses deux saphirs brillants dans les miens, j'étais foutu…

Il me décocha un sourire éclatant :

- Mais encore ?

Oh non, s'il se mettait à sourire, c'était pire encore ! Je parvins néanmoins à me redonner une contenance :

- J'ai du nouveau : notre suspect principal est son loueur, à qui elle devait pas mal d'argent et qui a un casier relativement bien fourni. On a aussi interrogé son copain : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne parlait plus à personne, pas même à lui, et qu'elle ne sortait plus de chez elle… Elle devait craindre quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

- Wo… Quand on voit la taille de son appart, elle devait pas être claustrophobe pour rester enfermée là-dedans !

- Merci Danny, cette remarque nous a considérablement fait avancer.

- Bon Sang Don ! Décoince toi va ! Tu devrais sortir tiens ! Tu connais pas quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien pour pouvoir t'aérer un peu ?

Voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour… Non, la seule personne par qui je tenais à être décoincée se trouvait justement à quelques centimètres de moi. Sans mauvais jeux de mots bien entendu…

- C'est bon, tu te soucieras de mon équilibre psychique une autre fois. T'as du nouveau toi à la place de dire des âneries ?

- Les tâches bizarres… c'est de la lotion pour lentilles de contact.

- La victime portait des lentilles… Ce qui pourrait signifier qu'elle maniait le produit quand son meurtrier est entré…

- Et, dans la lutte, la bouteille aurait pris un coup et se serait déversée sur le sol ?

- Sans doute… Mais pourquoi aurait-il emmené le cadavre de la bouteille ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux brillants de malice, ce qui rompit définitivement mon contact avec la terre :

- Parce que ça tâche ! Et s'ils luttaient en corps à corps quand la bouteille s'est déversée, ses chaussures ont dû être éclaboussées et il ne voulait qu'on puisse savoir d'où venaient les tâches qu'il allait avoir, afin que rien ne prouve son méfait.

Je souris, une fois de plus subjugué par son sens de la déduction. Ce type me rendait fou…

- Mais, bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur notre équipe d'analyseurs de choc…

Il me sourit encore :

- Bien entendu…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son épaule, désirant beaucoup trop le contact de son corps sous mes doigts, et de la serrer brièvement :

- Bien joué Danny ! Plus qu'à jeter un coup d'œil aux chaussures du loueur !

- Ca, je te laisse ce plaisir !

- Hum… Tu es trop bon !

Je ne me rendis compte du double sens de ma phrase qu'après l'avoir prononcée et je bénis le fait que le rouge ne me montait pas facilement aux joues car, dans le cas contraire, le secret que je préservais tant bien que mal n'en aurait plus été un… Je n'aurais néanmoins pas été contre le fait de vérifier mon affirmation…

- Que veux-tu, on est comme ça nous, les italiens : on donne, on donne… C'est la générosité qui nous caractérise !

POV DANNY

J'eus l'agréable surprise de le découvrir à la sortie du labo.

Ce qui, en revanche, était moins agréable, c'était cet air tendu qu'il arborait de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la femme qui le mettait dans un tel état. Et, bien que je me fusse attelé avec zèle et application à la découverte de son identité, je ne savais toujours rien sur elle. Nin âge, ni prénom, ni même couleur de cheveux ! De plus, je commençais à me douter que Don ne percevait plus mes multiples questions comme de la simple curiosité, il allait donc falloir faire preuve de plus de subtilité si je voulais soigner son cœur blessé sans qu'il ne découvre mon secret sinon… sinon je préférais de loin ne pas y songer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

J'eus un léger pincement au cœur quand je le vis sursauter : il devait être plongé très profondément dans ses songes pour que le ton calme et affectueux que j'avais pris bien malgré moi ne l'ai fait surpris.

- Euh… Je…

Je m'amusai de son air hébété :

- Mais encore ?

Il me regarda étrangement, pris une profonde inspiration et m'exposa ses découvertes d'une traite. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement quand je remarquai qu'il était pressé d'en avoir fini avec moi. Peut-être avait-il quelqu'un à aller retrouver après ? Je songeai un moment à le pister… Mais me dis que je réfléchirais à cela plus tard car là, il me regardait, attendant une réponse censée, ce que je ne fus pas à même de fournir, préférant masquer mon émoi derrière mon humour légendaire :

- Wo… Quand on voit la taille de son appart, elle devait pas être claustrophobe pour rester enfermée là-dedans !

- Merci Danny, cette remarque nous a considérablement fait avancer.

Il me dit cela d'un air sérieux mais je captai quand même une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Ou du moins, je pensais et espérais en avoir captée une…

Je revins à la charge en lui suggérant de sortir, de voir du monde, et en lui demandant, sans arrières pensées aucunes, qui pourrait l'accompagner, ce que je regrettai bien vite quand je vis l'ombre étrange qui passa dans ses yeux bleus : encore une ou deux questions ainsi et je pense que j'étais fait comme un rat.

- C'est bon, tu te soucieras de mon équilibre psychique une autre fois. T'as du nouveau toi à la place de dire des âneries ?

Un goût amer m'envahit la bouche que je réalisai une fois de plus qu'il ne raconterait pas sa vie, pas à moi du moins et qu'il préférait se faire du souci à longueur de journée que de m'exposer ses problèmes. Seigneur, ce que je pouvais avoir mal… Je réussi néanmoins à lui exposer mes découvertes de manière correcte et relativement structurée :

- Les tâches bizarres… c'est de la lotion pour lentilles de contact.

Je crus défaillir quand il baissa les yeux et qu'il commença à se caresser le menton, plongé dans sa réflexion. Je l'observais avec tant d'attention, juste focalisé sur sa main en action, que j'en oubliais de cligner des paupières. Dans mon esprit, ce n'était plus sa main qui le caressait lentement, mais mes lèvres et le bout de ma langue : je parcourais le contour de sa mâchoire avec lenteur, le mordant doucement quelques fois et mes mains, qui n'étaient pas en reste, se baladaient partout sur son corps, plus bas, toujours plus bas…

- La victime portait des lentilles… Ce qui pourrait signifier qu'elle maniait le produit quand son meurtrier est entré…

Il mit fin à mes pensées, qui commençaient à devenir intéressantes, avec son annonce. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je commençais un rien à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jeans. Heureusement que je n'avais pas enlevé ma blouse blanche en sortant du labo… J'arrivai néanmoins à rebondir :

- Et, dans la lutte, la bouteille aurait pris un coup et se serait déversée sur le sol ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Sans doute… Mais pourquoi aurait-il emmené le cadavre de la bouteille ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit :

- Parce que ça tâche ! Et s'ils luttaient en corps à corps quand la bouteille s'est déversée, ses chaussures ont dû être éclaboussées et il ne voulait qu'on puisse savoir d'où venaient les tâches qu'il allait avoir, afin que rien ne prouve son méfait.

Rien que pour le sourire qu'il me décocha à ce moment-là, j'aurais résolu une bonne centaine d'affaire.

- Mais, bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur notre équipe d'analyseurs de choc…

- Bien entendu…

A cet instant, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra brièvement. Cela me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et j'eus beaucoup de mal à réprimer les frissons que je sentais courir sur ma peau, les bonshommes qui dansaient la salsa dans mon ventre, mon cœur qui menaçait d'exploser… et mon envie incontrôlable de lui sauter dessus… Mon jeans commençait vraiment à devenir trop étroit…

- Bien joué Danny ! Plus qu'à jeter un coup d'œil aux chaussures du loueur !

Ses yeux dans les miens, son odeur exquise dans mes narines, sa main dont mon épaule regrettait déjà la chaleur,… Il était si proche de moi mais pourtant si loin. Ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait tout de même mis du baume au cœur.

- Ca, je te laisse ce plaisir !

- Hum… Tu es trop bon !

Heureusement qu'il avait enlevé sa main sinon il aurait sentit tout mon corps se tendre à cette annonce. Je réprimais une fois de plus mon envie de lui démontrer contre le mur que ce qu'il venait de dire s'avérait exact et réussi à lui répondre :

- Que veux-tu, on est comme ça nous, les italiens : on donne, on donne… C'est notre générosité qui nous caractérise !

Il sourit une dernière fois et s'en retourna voir si le loueur était coupable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avec envie son adorable derrière outrageusement sexy quand il partit d'une démarche légère. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me calme moi…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous plait :D N'hésitez pas à critiquer ;)

(Soyez pas(trop) chiens non plus hein x) )


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

POV DON

Nos suppositions s'étaient avérées erronées : aucune trace de lotion pour lentilles sur les chaussures du loueur. En revanche, nous avions réussi à lui faire avouer que la jeune femme lui payait son loyer de façon… naturelle. Ce qui nous avait amené à réinterroger le petit ami et nous avions fini par trouver les fameuses tâches de lotion sur ses chaussures : quand il avait découvert le secret de sa petite amie, il était entré dans une rage folle, ses mains avaient fini par tomber sur un couteau et il avait porté le coup qui s'était avéré fatal pour eux deux, l'un finissant en prison et l'autre au cimetière.

Assis à un bureau mal éclairé, je finissais de clore le rapport d'enquête quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. J'étais tellement pressé de finir que je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête, daignant m'intéresser à mon visiteur seulement une fois que je l'entendis prendre une chaise et se positionner en face de moi. Je frissonnai légèrement en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique d'after-shave mélangée à un soupçon de transpiration et de déodorant et mes frissons redoublèrent quand je relevai la tête et découvris mon Adonis, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Je trouvais sa position terriblement excitante.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens :

- Il est dix heures du soir, on a fini l'enquête et y a plus personne dans les bureaux, alors éclaire-moi : qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

Je déglutis : ah bon, plus que nous dans les bureaux ? Je sentais mon esprit se bloquer en position « pervers et lubrique »… Mais lui répondit tout de même :

- Effectivement, l'affaire est bouclée… Mais pas les rapports. Je sais qu'en tant que... –je lui fis un large sourire, me sentant d'humeur à plaisanter- simple scientifique, tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas jugé que tu étais assez doué pour réaliser un compte rendu complet et cohérent…

Je fis mine de réfléchir :

- Ou alors… c'est ton écriture de cochon qui les aurait rebutés, qui sait ?

Il me jeta un regard faussement outré… et fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais…

POV DANNY

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je vis une faible lumière en provenance des bureaux. Je m'approchai et le vis à travers la vitre, l'air concentré mais excédé, plongé dans une pile de dossiers qui semblaient plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. Je le couvai un moment du regard, ne désirant rien de plus à cet instant que d'aller lui changer les idées et d'occuper sa soirée (et sa nuit !) de manière plus… agréable. Plus je le regardais, plus il me semblait parfait avec le nez penché sur sa feuille, les quelques cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le front, la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque, ses mains fines qui écrivaient avec ardeur, les yeux bleus que j'imaginais courir sur le papier… Tout en lui me dressait les cheveux sur la tête… ainsi qu'une autre partie, relativement plus intime, de mon anatomie.

Il ne releva pas même les yeux quand j'ouvris la porte, mais suspendit en plein vol sa main qui était en train d'écrire quand je m'assis face à lui.

- Il est dix heures du soir, on a fini l'enquête et y a plus personne dans les bureaux, alors éclaire-moi : qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

La perspective de savoir que nous étions totalement seuls faisait affluer de drôles d'images à mon esprit. Et quand je disais drôles, cela signifiait plutôt perverses à souhait.

Je sus qu'il me préparait une vanne digne d'un de mes plus grands moments d'humour quand je vis un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage :

- Effectivement, l'affaire est bouclée… Mais pas les rapports. Je sais qu'en tant que... simple scientifique, tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas jugé que tu étais assez doué pour réaliser un compte rendu complet et cohérent… Ou alors… c'est ton écriture de cochon qui les aurait rebutés, qui sait ?

Je me demandais un instant si je n'avais pas une mauvaise influence sur lui et… eus une idée lumineuse, que je regrettais à l'instant même où j'enclenchais mon mouvement : je lui sautais dessus, faisant basculer sa chaise et me retrouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches. J'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de dire quelque chose :

- Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant hein !

POV DON

Il venait de me sauter dessus… IL VENAIT DE ME SAUTER DESSUS ! Ce type était fou, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait ! Je n'allais jamais réussir à me contrôler ! Je n'allais jamais réussir à m'empêcher de le balancer au sol d'un habile mouvement de hanche et de le prendre là, tout de suite ! Je réussis tant bien que mal à réfréner les pulsions qui commençaient peu à peu à prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant hein !

Appuyé sur mes hanches, il se balançait inconsciemment et trrrès lentement d'avant en arrière. Je me mis à manquer d'air quand je vis que ses mouvements lascifs allaient bientôt faire disparaître ce qu'il me restait de raison et qu'une réponse de plus en plus concrète à son petit jeu commençait à se former entre mes jambes…

- Danny, va-t'en de là… Tout de suite…

Je m'entendis prononcer ces mots d'une voix plus blanche qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Ses iris bleus croisèrent les miens, et j'y lus une incompréhension totale, ainsi qu'un sentiment sur lequel je ne pus mettre de nom. Il se releva lentement, ne cessant de me fixer, et partit sans dire un mot, ne me tournant le dos et ne quittant mon regard qu'une fois arrivé à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans douceur. J'entendis cette dernière claquer, ainsi que son pas vif dans le couloir, que j'écoutais attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun bruit.

Mon cœur se brisa : il savait, j'en étais certain, j'avais vu l'air terrifié qu'il avait pris en sortant. Je le dégoutais. J'étais foutu. J'étais mort.

POV DANNY

Je ne compris absolument pas quelle folie m'avait traversée. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui sauter dessus de la sorte ? J'éludais la question pour le moment, mon esprit préférant se concentrer uniquement sur son corps sous le mien, sur son corps que je tenais fermement entre mes cuisses, sur son corps que je sentais trembler et qui me procurait de délicieuse décharge dans le bas ventre… Rien que d'imaginer son entre-jambe si proche de mes fesses, je devenais à moitié fou de plaisir et je retenais difficilement les gémissements qui menaçaient à chaque instant de s'échapper de mes lèvres… Ce fut le son de sa voix qui me ramena sur terre :

- Danny, va-t'en de là… Tout de suite…

Le ton qu'il employa me terrorisa de par sa froideur. Je vis la lividité de son visage et le regard qui croisa le mien était si dur que je sentis la chair de poule me gagner. Sans un mot, je me relevai, mon regard toujours dans le sien et me dirigeai à reculons vers la porte, que j'ouvris violemment. Je sortis enfin de cet enfer et, les larmes commençant à envahir mes yeux, je me dépêchai de gagner la sortie.

Mon cœur se disloqua littéralement dans ma poitrine : je venais de creuser ma propre tombe. Je lui avais dévoilé mon secret comme un abruti et, au vu de son regard animé d'une lueur étrange, je sus pertinemment qu'il me haïssait. J'étais perdu. J'étais brisé. J'étais anéanti.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? xP


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir x) !

* * *

Chapitre 4

POV DON

Trois jours. Trois jours horribles. Trois jours durant lesquels il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il m'engueule, qu'il me frappe, peu importe du moment que ce sentiment profond d'abandon disparaissait.

Je sentais continuellement son regard inquiet sur moi et cela me mettais quelques fois dans une rage folle. Il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais lui sauté dessus ? Je savais me contenir et j'étais civilisé, bien que je savais que pour lui je n'étais plus rien, rien qu'un « pd » (je l'avais imaginé maintes et maintes fois crachant ce mot avec dégoût) de plus dans cette ville et que je le dégoutais. Je l'aimais, ce qui était pitoyable et désespérant compte tenu du fait que mes sentiments étaient tout sauf partagés…

Nous étions de nouveau dans ce bureau, ce bureau que je maudissais, celui qui avait été témoin de notre dernier échange pour le moins… original et dévastateur. Et de nouveau, personne dans les bureaux, il était tard et nous étions sur une affaire de meurtre en série sur laquelle nous stagnions depuis le début, comme si l'équilibre avait été rompu entre nous autant sur le point de vue privé que sur le point de vue professionnel.

J'étais malade de le voir à deux mètres de moi, me jetant de temps à autre un regard furtif, et de ne rien pouvoir faire, pas lui parler, pas l'approcher, pas le respirer… Je me dis alors que, vu le point où j'en étais, je ne perdrais rien à tenter de lui adresser la parole, de lui expliquer les choses. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui s'exprima en premier, comme s'il avait capté dans mon regard que je n'allais pas tarder à mettre fin au silence oppressant qui s'était peu à peu installé entre nous…

POV DANNY

Trois jours sans lui : je devenais fou. Trois jours sans lui : j'allais aller me jeter ! Pas un mot, pas une parole, pas un sourire… Comme si le fil qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre avait été coupé sans ménagement. Dieu que je me haïssais ! Si je n'avais pas fait le con, si je n'avais pas succombé à la tentation de lui sauter au cou, si, si, si… J'aurais pu continuer à le vénérer en secret et avoir le plaisir de le côtoyer chaque jour, de lui parler, de le faire rire, simplement de sentir qu'il était là, qu'il était mon ami, qu'il m'aimait un peu, bien que ce ne soit pas comme moi je l'aimais. J'avais tout gâché, j'étais un crétin…

J'avais pourtant essayé de voir si tout n'était pas perdu, je le regardais sans cesse, guettant le moindre fait ou geste qui aurait pu me suggérer qu'il veuille encore de ma présence… Mais je me heurtais à chaque fois à un regard froid, à la limite de la colère, qui me glaçait le sang.

Nous étions dans le bureau, qui avait été témoin de mon geste fatal, et dans les mêmes conditions, à savoir un bâtiment vide de toute présence humaine. Il fallait que je lui parle. Maintenant. Et si cette tentative était un échec, je laisserais tout tomber, y compris mon corps du haut du dernier étage.

Je guettais son regard, espérant ne pas être une nouvelle fois face à un mur de glace et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je pris mon courage à deux mains et brisai le silence dans lequel nous nous étions emmurés depuis trois longues journées :

- Je… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle…

Waouw, quelle mise en perspective ! Il soupira d'agacement. Lamentable, j'étais lamentable ! Et ma voix chevrotante et hésitante ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment.

- Oui…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et l'entendre me fit un bien que je n'aurais pu imaginer, comme si elle était mon oxygène mais que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle m'était si indispensable.

- Je… Je te demande pardon…

POV DON

- Je… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle…

Sa voix était hésitante, comme si chaque mot lui brûlait les lèvres, mais d'enfin avoir brisé ce silence me procura un effet de soulagement incomparable, qui me fit pousser un énorme soupir, que je regrettai sur le coup en voyant son regard contrarié. Je répondis de manière courte et basse, terrorisé à l'idée de m'enfoncer encore plus :

- Oui…

- Je… Je te demande pardon…

HEIN ? Alors là, je devais avoir loupé un épisode ! Et un fameux ! De quoi il s'excusait ?

- Euh… De quoi ?

- De t'avoir sauté dessus… C'est ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aurais jamais dû en sachant que…

Je le coupai, redoutant ce qui allait suivre :

- Danny, je suis amoureux.

Voilà, c'était fait, c'était dit. Stop. Point à la ligne.

POV DANNY

- Euh… De quoi ?

DE QUOI ? Non mais il se foutait de moi là ? Je m'étais jeté sur lui avec une érection bien visible entre les jambes et il me demandait de quoi ?

- De t'avoir sauté dessus… C'est ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aurais jamais dû en sachant que…

Il me coupa :

- Danny, je suis amoureux.

Et merde. Voilà, c'était fini, j'avais foiré, grillé ma dernière cartouche. Il venait de couper court la conversation, avortant mes idées de réconciliation dans l'œuf, ne laissant aucun espoir sur l'avenir de notre relation : il était amoureux et moi… Moi j'étais fou de lui et il s'en foutait pas mal parce quelqu'un faisait battre son petit cœur !

Je répliquais d'un ton plus hargneux que je l'aurais voulu :

- Je peux savoir c'est qui au moins ?

Il me regarda, l'air complétement perdu.

- Putain Don ! Tu peux au moins me dire comment elle s'appelle non ?

- Je… Il.

Jehil… Elle avait un prénom débile cette conne en plus !

- JEHIL ?

- Non… Il, pas elle.

Le temps suspendit son cours autour de moi. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir encore plus mal que quand on ne se parlait plus. En fait, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait avoir aussi mal et survivre. Non seulement il m'annonçait qu'il était amoureux, mais en plus, c'était d'un mec ! J'aurais pu tenter ma chance, j'aurais pu directement tout lui avouer, j'aurais pu… Mais il était trop tard, j'avais laissé passer mon tour, j'étais encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais… Un pieu planté dans le cœur, je réussi néanmoins à articuler douloureusement la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Ha… Ouais… Ok… Et je le connais ?

- Euh… ouais.

- Bien ?

- Oui…

Sa voix n'était plus un murmure à présent, mais un souffle. Et mon cœur n'était plus un cœur mais un truc inutile qui battait à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine. Je le connaissais bien ? Mais c'était qui ? Soudain la vérité m'apparut, comme un seau d'eau glacée que l'on m'aurait envoyé en pleine figure…

POV DON

Il me fixa, bouche bée. Il allait me tuer.

- Je peux savoir c'est qui au moins ?

PARDON ? Mon Dieu… Je me rendis compte que je m'étais planté sur toute la ligne… Il ne s'était jamais douté de rien ! Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il plus parlé dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tous ces regards étranges ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

- Putain Don ! Tu peux au moins me dire comment elle s'appelle non ?

Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout, au risque de me planter misérablement à cette partie de quitte ou double :

- Je… Il.

Et merde, pourquoi les mots n'arrivaient pas comme je le souhaitais à ma bouche, c'est-à-dire en formant un ensemble cohérent et non un grognement inintelligible ?

- JEHIL ?

Ou là… Je devais vraiment faire un effort d'articulation…

- Non… Il, pas elle.

Mon cœur battait la chamade à présent : allait-il enfin saisir le sens de mes propos ? Allait-il enfin comprendre que j'étais maladroitement en train de lui avouer que je l'aimais ?

- Ha… Ouais… Ok… Et je le connais ?

Non. Il n'avait rien compris.

- Euh… ouais.

- Bien ?

- Oui…

Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle, je retenais ma respiration, espérant qu'il comprenne enfin… Et sa réponse me déstabilisa totalement.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Des pronostics ? xP


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis vraiment désolée d'en avoir fait attendre certains si longtemps ! Mais mes profs m'avaient blindée de travail et je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire d'y aller mollo parce que Don et Danny attendaient depuis assez longtemps pour s'envoyer en l'air (bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquais ) ).

Sur ce, ENJOY ! Mais... WARNING SLASH :) (On voit déjà les pervers qui ont souri à l'annonce x) )

Chapitre 5

POV DON

Il me jeta sa phrase d'une voix blanche :

- Putain Don… Me dis pas que t'es amoureux de Mac ! C'est une blague ou quoi ?

Je commençais sérieusement à m'interroger sur ses capacités mentales. Soit il était complétement débile, soit il devenait fou, soit il le faisait exprès…

- Mais Danny, t'es con ou quoi ?

Il me jeta un regard de dément, dans lequel je lus une détresse profonde :

- MAIS C'EST QUI ALORS ? IL FAUT QUE JE TE MENACE OU TU COMPTES ME DIRE UN JOUR QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI A PRIS MA PLACE DANS TON COEUR ?

Wo. Merde.

POV DANNY

- Mais Danny, t'es con ou quoi ?

Non je n'étais pas con ! C'est juste que je n'en pouvais plus ! Cette frustration, cette attente, cette colère, cette tristesse, ce désespoir, cet amour... Trop de sentiment se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête et cette dernière menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre si je n'extériorisais pas le secret qui allumait un feu continuel dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

- MAIS C'EST QUI ALORS ? IL FAUT QUE JE TE MENACE OU TU COMPTES ME DIRE UN JOUR QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI A PRIS MA PLACE DANS TON COEUR ?

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentis des larmes de désespoir rouler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas lui offrir ce spectacle, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Mais les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et lui me regardait, la bouche ouverte et sans dire un mot. Mais pourquoi il ne me répondait pas ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'adresser la parole ? Pourquoi tant d'indifférence et tant de désintéressement ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Dans un état second, je saisis alors le revolver qui pendait à ma ceinture et le braquais sur ma tempe…

POV DON

Seigneur Dieu… Il m'aimait. Il était amoureux de moi. Danny, LE Danny, MON Danny, était amoureux de moi… J'étais sur ma planète, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, trop heureux pour pouvoir ressentir pleinement la plénitude que je sentais se répandre dans mes veines comme une perfusion de bonheur pur. Je levai un regard hagard vers ses yeux bleus... et tout sentiment de joie me quitta quand je vis les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ce visage si parfait. Néanmoins, encore sous le choc, je n'arrivai pas à articuler un seul mot.

Soudain, il s'empara vivement de l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture et la pointa sur sa tempe. Je sentis une inquiétude sans pareille s'emparer de moi: il nous faisait quoi là ?

- Danny… Danny arrête ça s'il te plaît. Tout de suite.

Je parlais doucement, de peur qu'il ne réagisse brusquement et fasse le geste qui lui serait fatal.

- Non Don…

- Danny… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais je t'en supplie, pose ça !

- Non. Non j'en ai marre maintenant…

- Marre de quoi ?

Tout en parlant pour tenter de gagner du temps, je m'approchai lentement et imperceptiblement de lui.

- J'ai mal, tu peux même pas savoir comment…

J'étais maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais je savais que si je faisais un geste pour saisir l'arme, je nous mettrais tous les deux en danger.

- Si je peux. Pose cette arme maintenant il faut qu'on parle ok !

Ma voix venait de virer dans les aigus et je sentais que j'approchais à grands pas de la crise de nerfs.

- Non. C'est fini, j'ai plus envie de parler.

Il me jeta un regard empreint d'une tristesse infinie, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Je sus alors que si je n'agissais pas dans la seconde, il serait trop tard et je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit : je m'approchai vivement de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes….

POV DANNY

- Danny… Danny arrête ça s'il te plaît. Tout de suite.

Il me regardait, profondément inquiet. Mais même son inquiétude ne m'atteignait plus. C'était fini. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à l'oublier. Il avait pris une place bien trop importante pour que je ne puisse ne fut-ce que songer à le sortir de ma tête quelques instants.

- Non Don…

- Danny… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais je t'en supplie, pose ça !

Me dire quoi ? A part si c'était pour l'entendre dire que finalement il voulait de moi je ne voulais plus l'entendre… Et même cela ne m'aurais plus rien fait car je savais qu'il l'aurait dit sous le coup de la pitié. Et je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, pas de sa compassion, pas de son inquiétude. Je voulais seulement son amour et ça, il n'était pas à même de me le donner…

- Non. Non j'en ai marre maintenant…

- Marre de quoi ?

Je ris intérieurement. Marre de quoi ? Mais d'avoir un trou de la taille du Texas dans la poitrine tient !

- J'ai mal, tu peux même pas savoir comment…

- Si je peux. Pose cette arme maintenant il faut qu'on parle ok !

« Je peux » ? Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… Bien sûr que non il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de désirer et d'aimer quelqu'un plus que tout alors que l'on savait pertinemment que c'était voué à l'échec total…

- Non. C'est fini, j'ai plus envie de parler.

Je le regardai une dernière fois, imprimant une dernière fois ce visage que je connaissais par cœur dans mon esprit, souhaitant partir avec son image, et pris une profonde inspiration…

Je reçus alors une véritable décharge électrique qui circula de longues secondes dans chacun de mes membres quand je sentis ses lèvres posées sur les miennes…

Il se décolla un instant de quelques millimètres, saisit ma tête entre ses mains, posa son front sur le mien et murmura sur un ton désespéré :

- Danny. Danny arrête, arrête je t'en prie, meurs pas ou j'me tue. Putain mais je t'aime toi ! T'as pas encore saisi que c'est ce que je tente de te faire comprendre depuis le début ! T'es trop con…

Il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres avec passion, pour se retirer de nouveau quelques instants plus tard :

- Depuis que je t'ai croisé la première fois tu me rends complétement barge t'avais pas encore vu ? Alors arrête ton cirque maintenant !

Il m'arracha littéralement le revolver des mains, remit la sécurité, le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et reprit son baiser où il l'avait laissé, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il avait raison : j'étais vraiment un attardé mental. Il était amoureux de moi ! C'était moi qu'il aimait ! Et comme un idiot, je n'avais rien remarqué… Mais c'était sans importance à présent. Si j'avais eu les lèvres libres, je sus que j'y aurais senti un large sourire s'y dessiner. Mais pour l'instant, elles avaient beaucoup mieux à faire…

Je sentis sa langue caresser doucement ma lèvre supérieure, quémandant l'entrée que je lui offris avec un plaisir non dissimulé, heureux d'enfin pouvoir me repaitre de cette bouche qui me faisait envie depuis si longtemps. Les décharges qui circulaient dans mes membres ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, et je commençais à sentir tout mon corps agité de spasmes. L'effet que ses baisers avaient sur moi était d'une violence incroyable, ce qu'il du remarquer car il s'éloigna doucement :

- Danny, ça va ?

- …

- Hé, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes maintenant ?

Je tirai sur le col de sa chemise pour rapprocher son visage du mien :

- Si. Sauf si tu m'embrasses, dans ce cas je pense que tout devrait bien se passer…

Il sourit et sa langue rejoignit la mienne, qui commençait à se lasser de rester seule.

Il me plaça dos au bureau, sur lequel il m'assit en me soulevant légèrement, et écarta mes genoux afin de se placer tout contre moi. Cette proximité allait sérieusement me rendre fou et je commençais à souffrir tellement je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

Je frôlais son entre-jambe du dos de main et, au vu du gémissement qu'il poussa à ce léger contact et de la bosse plus qu'explicite que j'y sentis, je sus qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Je commençai alors à promener des mains baladeuses sur son torse, me battant avec les boutons de sa chemise, que je finis par faire sauter à force de malmener. Je me retrouvais donc face à une poitrine musclée absolument exquise et, incapable de résister plus longtemps, je quittais ses lèvres pour aller mener une petite exploration en bonne et due forme de son anatomie.

Je commençai par son cou, sur lequel je laissai quelques marques, continuai sur sa clavicule et lui arrachai quelques soupirs quand je fus arrivé aux deux boutons de chair brune que je mordillai doucement. Le tout en lui caressant doucement le ventre de mes mains, ce qui le fit frissonner avec délice…

Pendant ce temps, il ne resta pas à rien et je me retrouvai rapidement la chemise ouverte et la ceinture débouclée. Il promenait ses mains dans mon dos d'une manière totalement excitante et quand il se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, je sus entre deux vagues de plaisir que les vêtements qu'il nous restait allaient bien vite perdre leur utilité…

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes de soupirs et de gémissements totalement dénués de pudeur, ma chemise et la sienne se retrouvèrent dans un coin du bureau et mon pantalon et le sien à nos pieds.

- Danny… T'es sur de vouloir qu'on fasse ça ici, maintenant ?

Mon Dieu, une once de raison lui revenait dans un moment aussi crucial ? Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et quand je vis ses pupilles dilatées de désir, je sus que sa question m'étais purement destinée et qu'il espérait de tout son être que ma réponse fusse affirmative.

- Non Don. T'as raison on devrait attendre…

Il me jeta un regard consterné.

- Et puis tant que t'y es, on sort comme ça, avec deux érections bien visibles et on regarde lequel crève de frustration le premier ou bien lequel saute sur l'autre d'abord ? Non mais sérieux Don… Question idiote….

Il me coupa d'un baiser :

- T'es con Messer, faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil !

Je lui arrachais un cri en massant doucement la partie la plus intime de son anatomie à travers son boxer :

- Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-Messer !

Je ponctuais ma phrase par une pression plus forte que les précédentes et, rouge de plaisir et de désir, il me murmura une brève excuse.

Il retira ma main et parcouru ensuite mon torse de sa langue, s'attardant légèrement sur mon nombril et terminant en apothéose devant mon boxer, qui ne cachait absolument plus rien.

Il me l'enleva avec lenteur et je crus défailli de plaisir quand je sentis sa langue parcouru mon membre au garde à vous. Je lui indiquais vivement d'une légère pression sur l'épaule qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps que je le désirais pour pouvoir supporter un tel traitement et que s'il voulait continuer, c'était à ses risques et périls.

Il se releva alors et me descendit du bureau. Je lui enlevai à son tour le dernier vêtement indésirable et il me retourna doucement. Je pris appui sur le meuble en gémissant d'anticipation, n'en pouvant plus de le désirer en moi là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Je sentis un doigt se frayer un chemin en moi, bien vite suivit d'un deuxième. Comme s'ils avaient été faits pour ça, les deux indiscrets trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit qui me procura des vagues de plaisir monstrueuses et je sombrais avec délectation dans un océan de sensations.

Quand il remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus consistant et de moins mobile, je gémis encore plus fort, bien que je ne me savais pas capable de pousser des tels bruits, et quand une main se glissa vers mon bas ventre pour commencer à le caresser au rythme de ses va-et-vient, je me mis carrément à crier, submergé par un plaisir intense.

L'un et l'autre ayant bien trop attendu pour enfin nous satisfaire l'un de l'autre, nous vînmes ensemble après quelques minutes et bien trop rapidement à mon goût dans un ultime soupir, moi entre ses doigts et lui en moi. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans bouger, attendant que nos paramètres vitaux retrouvent une fréquence un tantinet normale.

Il me retourna ensuite et me serra dans ses bras avec force, sans omettre de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes au préalable. Notre désir étant satisfait, le baiser était doux, léger, tendre, comme une promesse d'avenir…

- Je t'aime Don…

- Je t'aime Danny…

* * *

Et voilà... J'avoue que je suis triste d'avoir fini cette fic, j'aimais bien passer du temps dessus :')

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci pour les messages d'encouragement :) Laissez vos avis hein ;)

PS: Histoire de dire que je continue encore un peu cette histoire, je viens d'avoir l'idée de poster le lemon du point de vue de Don. Si ça vous dit faites le moi savoir je me ferai une joie de l'écrire :) Je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite sinon vous auriez eu la suite dans je ne sais pas combien de temps vu que je pars (oui je sais, ça, tout le monde s'en fout mdr). Enfin soit, dites moi quoi ^^


End file.
